This proposal outlines two outcome studies designed to evaluate the effectiveness of cognitive therapy procedures and relaxation training in the treatment of tension headache. The major objective of this research is to assess the effectiveness of cognitive therapy procedures and examine the way in which these procedures interact with relaxation training in providing individuals with strategies for the self-control of a psychological disorder. A secondary objective is to provide additional information concerning the usefulness of relaxation training in the control of tension headache.